Golf is a popular and well known sport. The sport while played at a professional level is also played by many golfers who are content to play the sport simply for the desire to improve their skills in striking the golf ball in a desired direction and for the enjoyment of successfully achieving this task and playing a satisfying round.
The swing of a golfer is fundamental to the sport. By use of the term "swing", it is to be understood as constituting the action taken by a golfer to strike the golf ball in a desired direction. The swing is necessarily used in all shots in golf, including those called drives, chips and putts.
It is well understood that the swing of a golfer can be improved by ensuring that the golfer concentrates on a number of factors before and during their swing. Some factors before the swing include taking an appropriate stance and gripping the club in the appropriate manner. During the swing, it is generally recognised that the golfer should focus on the ball during the back swing and the forward swing until at least the club head has struck the ball. Another factor is that the ball must preferably be struck with the sweet spot of the club head. A further factor is that the path of the swing just before and just after coming into contact with the ball lust preferably be at about 90.degree. to the plane of the ball-striking face of the club head. Any deviation from this desired path, will often result in either a hook or slice shot.
The present invention provides a device that can be used by golfers to identify defects in their swing. Once the golfer has identified any problems, the golfer can then seek to correct their swing and observe the result. Of course, once a defect is identified, the option is available for the golfer to seek advice on swing correction from a skilled player or coach.